La Boda de mi mejor Amigo
by ChanelleG
Summary: Bella y Edward hicieron una promesa de pequeños: Si al cumplir los 22 años ninguno de los dos encontraba a su alma gemela, se casarían. Ahora Bella tiene un problema "¿Cómo ser la perfecta dama de honor y al mismo tiempo tratar de robarse al novio?"
1. La propuesta

**Summary:** Bella y Edward hicieron una promesa de pequeños: Si al cumplir los 22 años ninguno de los dos encontraba a su "otra" alma gemela, se casarían. Ahora Bella se encuentra en un gran dilema ¿Cómo ser la perfecta dama de honor y al mismo tiempo tratar de robarse al novio?

**La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo**

_Introducción "¿La propuesta?"_

* * *

**Once años atrás**

Edward y yo estábamos escondidos bajo la mesa del comedor. Sus padres estaban celebrando el quince aniversario de su matrimonio y la casa estaba repleta de gente que ni siquiera Edward conocía, lo que me asustaba. Sabía que por alguna parte tenía que estar Alice buscándome como loca, pero no me gustaban las fiestas, aunque fueran muy importantes, simplemente las odiaba… me hacían sentir enferma, sobre todo esos vestidos y moños que tienes que usar y luego toda la gente hablando al mismo tiempo y ni se siga el baile, la verdad nunca lo he intentado pero con tan solo ver todos esos movimientos con los pies, me sentía discapacitada. Pero Carlisle y Esme eran muy buenas personas y como Edward y yo somos inseparables era casi de la familia, por lo que me decidí sacrificarme y asistir a la velada.

– En verdad quisiera poder hacer esto algún día- la voz de Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos paranoicos

– ¿Esconderte bajo el comedor?

– Tonta Bella –Su perfecta risa resonó fuerte y al instante la calló –Me refiero a celebrar mi quince aniversario de matrimonio, como mis padres

– Falta mucho para eso, pero estoy segura que los tendrás, la que debe de preocuparse soy yo, no creo que alguien quiera tener algo conmigo como lo que tienen tus papás

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Bella? Si hay alguien de los dos que se va a quedar solo de por vida, soy definitivamente yo

– Créeme, yo tengo muchas más probabilidades de quedarme sola; soy torpe y mi mamá y Alice dicen que soy la más cabezota del planeta…

No pude continuar con mi discurso sobre mis defectos porque Edward acababa de poner una de esas caras que pones cuando encuentras al último niño en las escondidillas o descubres que alguien hizo trampa en el bebe leche. Comencé a sentir miedo, comúnmente los descubrimientos o ideas de Edward solo nos conseguían regaños y unos cuantos castigos…

– Tengo una genial idea Bella –¿Ven que se los dije? Yo conocía perfectamente ese gesto –Mis papas se casaron a los 22 años ¿verdad?

– Sí, creo que sí

– Bueno, si ninguno de los dos se casa antes de llegar a esa edad, entonces nosotros lo haremos…

* * *

¿Qué tal? Esto viene siendo una pequeña introducción a la historia. ¡Quiero saber que es lo que piensan! Si está mal, bien o si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda… denle clic a la zona de REVIEW y yo me encargaré de responderles

Gracias(:


	2. Bienvenida a Casa

**Summary:** Bella y Edward hicieron una promesa de pequeños: Si al cumplir los 22 años ninguno de los dos encontraba a su alma gemela, se casarían. Ahora Bella se encuentra en un gran dilema ¿Cómo ser la perfecta dama de honor y al mismo tiempo tratar de robarse al novio?

**La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo**

_Capitulo 2: "Bienvenida a casa"_

Faltaban menos de cinco minutos para tomar mi vuelo a Washington. Si, después de siete años de ausencia, Isabella Swan regresaba a Forks. La única que sabe de mi regreso es Alice, ese pequeño diablillo lo había adivinado en un solo día y por teléfono, yo sabía que era predecible pero no pensé que a tal punto, de todas maneras ella me prometió no decir nada, les quería dar a todos una gran sorpresa, sobre todo a Edward, lo extrañaba tanto… los primeros años después de mi mudanza nos hablábamos todas las noches por teléfono, pero se fue perdiendo la costumbre poco a poco, así que hace más de tres años que no escucho absolutamente nada de él. Decepcionante.

- Pasajeros del vuelo 196 con destino a Washington D.C., favor de pasar a la sala 5A, en unos pocos minutos comenzaremos con el abordaje….- el anuncio de la aerolínea me saco de mis pensamientos y me dispuse a hacer fila para abordar.

* * *

- BELLA, AQUÍ ¡AQUÍ!-

Tarde varios segundos en reconocer a un una chica bajita que saltaba como loca agitando los brazos de manera que parecía que se desbarataría. Un joven pasó por delante y se le escapo una risa al ver el espectáculo, yo simplemente sonreí; esa era Alice Cullen. Cuando se dio cuenta que la reconocí ignoró a los oficiales que le decían que se calmara y los salto para correr hacia mí.

- ¡BELLA! ¡No sabes cuánto te e extrañado!- me dio un abrazo y yo se lo correspondí gustosa

- Vale Alice, yo también pero ¿te importaría?- le pregunté al sentir como me comenzaba a faltar aire, sí, a pesar de su tamaño, la chica tenía fuerza

- ¡Pero si has cambiado bastante! Mira qué guapa… aunque un abrigo nuevo no te vendría mal- me dijo viéndome de arriba abajo-No te preocupes Bells, tal vez hoy te sientas un poco cansada pero mañana, cuando estés recuperada, tendremos un día de compras…-

- ¿Pero estás enferma? Acabo de llegar, además, mi promesa de no volver a pisar un centro comercial contigo, sigue en pie- Alice me vio con su cara de perrito abandonado- Vale, tal vez podría ir a conseguir un abrigo-

Alice sonrió satisfecha. El camino a la casa de los Cullen fue rápido con ella al volante, la verdad en ese momento yo no tenía cabeza para reclamarle sobre mi seguridad por lo emocionada que estaba de ver a todos de nuevo… seguro que a Charlie le daría un ataque, pero correría el riesgo. Cuando me baje de su porsche sentí que mi corazón se saldría, la casa estaba tal como la recordaba, ahí había vivido tantos momentos, como la vez que me caí de la escalera prin…. el chasquido de Alice me volvió a la realidad.

- Escucha, según lo que planeé todos están aquí, esperando que yo les hable de algo "sumamente importante", así que no desperdicies la sorpresa… yo voy a entrar primero con mi linda sonrisa y en menos de dos minutos todos empezarán a preguntar qué es lo que me pasa y cuando lo hagan tu simplemente entras a la sala y comienzas a abrazarlos ¿de acuerdo? No es muy complicado, solo evita caídas, tropiezos y todo eso que a ti te pasa muy seguido…-

- Creo que me quedó claro Alice- yo solo quería entrar por esa maldita puerta de una buena vez

Cuando llegamos a la puerta Alice la abrió con sigilo y me indicó que me quedara ahí por si acaso, ella camino por el pasillo hacia la sala y con un guiño entró. Después de varios segundos me comencé a sentir nerviosa; no escuchaba nada… tal vez no le habían hablado a Alice todavía, quise acercarme un poco más a la sala, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par y yo salté asustada, tropezando con la mesa y tirando el jarrón que estaba sobre ella, cuando voltee para ver quien había entrado y temiendo lo peor, me encontré con unos ojos verdes que yo conocía muy bien.

- ¿¡BELLA!?- exclamó Edward abriendo mucho los ojos

- ¿Bella?- preguntó una voz que no conocía y cuando bajé un poco la vista al lado de Edward me encontré con una chica rubia, esas de bote, que tenía, por lo que se podía ver (o sea mucho), un muy buen cuerpo. De pronto comencé a atar cabos y después de ver sus manos entrelazadas sentí como la sangre huía de mi rostro; Edward tenía pareja, una pareja muy bonita. Trate de fingir una sonrisa, pero estoy segura de que lo único que logré fue una mueca estirada.

- ¡BELLS!- Unos brazos muy grandes me tomaron por la cintura y me levantaron. Sentí que la respiración se me iba y me empecé a sentir mareada, por Dios, sabía lo que venía y no me gustaba nada.

* * *

- Eres un animal Emmett, no debiste estrujarla así- escuche una voz suave y después un golpe

- ¡Ouch! No es para tanto Rose… -

- ¡Miren ya está despertando! ¿Carlisle crees que esté bien?-

Cuando abrí los ojos vi manchas borrosas que estaban alrededor de mí, poco a poco mi vista se fue aclarando hasta reconocer a todos, que me sonreían aliviados. Me quise levantar pero unas manos fuertes me lo impidieron, voltee a ver a Edward que me miraba con reproche y alegría a la vez.

- Bella, cariño, debió a ver sido un largo viaje, creo que sería bueno si nos vamos a casa ahora- dijo Charlie apartándose del sillón- Alice, ¿me dices dónde están sus cosas?-

Cuando Charlie y Alice se fueron, todos me dieron un abrazo, excepto por Emmett, que prefirió darme un beso en la mejilla y se fueron dejándonos solos a Edward, con su rubia de bote y a mí.

- Bueno, ha pasado un tiempo…- empezó Edward

Yo en un arranque de emoción y a pesar de las pocas fuerzas que tenía me levanté del sillón y me le arrojé encima. Hacía tanto que no le daba un abrazo a mi mejor amigo, lo extrañaba tanto, no podía creer que ya habían pasado casi once años desde la última vez que lo vi. Se escuchó un carraspeo e inmediatamente me separé de él.

- Lo siento… yo, no debí…- dije volteando a ver a la rubia, sentí mis mejillas rojas por la vergüenza; si una loca se le lanzara a mi novio me sentiría molesta.

- Oh, no te preocupes, estamos en confianza… Eddie me ha hablado mucho de ti, así que estoy alegre de poder conocerte al fin- dijo levantándose del sillón en el que estaba. Caminó hacia mí y me abrazó. Yo volteé a ver a Edward y el solo encogió los hombros y me sonrió de esa manera que a mí tanto me gusta.

¿Eddie? ¿Enserio? Edward odia que le digan Eddie, por Dios, no puedo creerlo, además a él no le gustan las rubias; aún recuerdo cuando le tiñó el pelo oscuro a Rose y estuvo castigado un mes…

- Oh ¡Que sinvergüenza soy! Pero si ni siquiera sabes quién soy, me llamo Tanya Denali, soy la…-

¡No! ¿Cómo podía él estar saliendo con esa rubia de bote, desabrida y demasiado arrimada? No es que estuviera celosa, pero yo conocía a Edward, el jamás estaría con ella, de seguro era una noviecilla de la cual no se puede deshacer y que…

- Es mi prometida- Dijo Edward con una sonrisa boba y tomando de la mano a la rubia

_¡¿Prometida?!_

¡Hola a todos/as!

Ok, se que tarde EXAGERADAMENTE demasiado, pero les juro que no he tenido tiempo de usar la computadora, verán que desde hace dos meses me mude con mi papá a Colima y eso de adaptarte a la escuela nueva sí que es difícil, por fortuna ya tengo varios amigos y no me siento tan mal como al principio.

Ya estoy de vacaciones, por lo que les prometo que los voy a recompensar, ya tengo varios capítulos escritos que se que les van a encantar.

Ahora, quiero conocer mejor a mis lectores/as por lo que voy a empezar a hacer preguntillas para saber más de ustedes ¿va?

Lo primero que quiero saber es de dónde son

Yo ahora vivo en Colima, Colima en México. ¿Ustedes?

Mil gracias por leer, espero un review y si no es mucho pedir, que me respondan la pregunta de arriba ;)

Esperen el próximo cap. en una semana, sin falta

Chanelle

* * *


End file.
